Wish Upon A Star
by DoctorxTheSlayer
Summary: The story of The Master, The Doctor, and his Sister Star which is a OC in case you were wondering


Wish Upon a Star

Chapter 1

"CHARGE"! Star (dressed as Athena) yelled. A Greek army of 20,000 warriors charged at the Persians at her command. "Star"! Yelled The Doctor running along side her, "this is altering time as we know it! The Spartans are the ones that fought the Persians not the Greeks"! He exclaimed "Right I understand what you're saying but then again….I DON'T REALLY CARE"! She runs faster trying to get away from him.

"No! You can't kill humans it's not allowed" he chided "I wont be the ones killing them my Greeks will" she exclaimed. "No I've had enough of this" he grabs her by the collar of her shirt and drags her kicking and screaming body back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. "its not fair I was having funnnnn" she whined. "Killing people isn't fun its inhumane"! "Well I guess its good I'm a time lord then" she gloats "HA"! He scoffs" where's your T.A.R.D.I.S. to prove it"? "Not fair you know I crashed my T.A.R.D.I.S. into a nebula during the second time war!" she exhorted "Yes I'm aware it's just fun to watch you squirm about it". "Now we have to find a way to fix this mess you've created ". He pondered over a solution

"It's not a mess its brilliant and why must you always ruin my fun brother"? She asked annoyed. "When your fun involves the genocide of a race I'm afraid I must intervene" .He frowned "I must get back to Rose I told her id be back in a month in earth time but It must have been three already". "UGH Rose this Rose that it's all about rose why do you even let that filthy excuse for a human tag along with us"? "Hey! I didn't say anything when you left me to date The Master of all people! I mean talk about a huge slap in the face"! "Oh well I chose you in the end didn't I? I didn't shoot you in the back right? So stop being a little girl"! "Fine ill stop when you stop" he retorted.

"But those are two different things Rose is so unbearable "she chides "I don't want to hear it" he goes to the control panel and starts' madly turning dials "Allons-y"! "I swear that is the stupidest catch phrase you've come up with so far". "Whatever at least I don't have to Goto School tomorrow" He teases her knowing she hates school. "NOOOOOOOO PLEASE NO ANYTHING BUT THAT I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER DAY SURROUNDED BY THOSE APES!" she screams "No buts this is what you get for trying to eradicate the Greeks and keep your voice down please". "I hate you brother" she pouts. "No you don't we just have different views on…well everything but you'll thank me later. Besides it will be a good experience for you to get in touch with the humans we protect." "But I already know everything they teach there!" "Oh well I've made up my mind" he presses a button and they go flying through time.

When the T.A.R.D.I.S. stops they exit and are confused. "This isn't London…or Earth for that matter." "Gee thanks for pointing out the obvious I never would have guessed that." They were on a planet that looked completely void of life except for the giant castle on the horizon. The sky was a dull grayish pinkish color and there were no plants or water in sight. "Right then well since we're here might as well have a look around." They start to wander but don't get very far before they are surrounded by a group of men with lasers. "Ah hello there we are just passing through don't mind us" he takes a step toward the T.A.R.D.I.S. but the ground before him is shot and scorched "ok ok I get it no need to get all trigger happy." One of the men clearly the leader of the group steps forward "you will come with us to our master." "And who the hell do you think you are to order me around!" Star angrily questions. The leader points his laser to her head menacingly. "Um ok then let's go." They follow the men to a hover car where they were taken to the castle.

"Wow" Star gasped clearly awed by the architecture. The walls were made of pure marble and had a little bit of structure from what seemed like every civilization in the history of the universe. They were led to a golden elevator which they rode all the way to the 513th floor surrounded by guards the entire time. When they exited the were face to face with a huge set of golden double doors, upon entering the room the found it to be a lot like the lobby; but instead of there being a elevator at the end of the room there was a huge glass set of stainless windows. Lining the room were the guards that brought them and hundreds more stretching all the way from the window to the door. But the defining feature of the room was the chair in the middle that upon first glance looked empty but then the chair turned around first revealing a hand tapping in beats of four on the armrest. When the chair turned fully the inhabitant gave a sinister smile "Hello Doctor"


End file.
